


Dethroned

by RunWonderlandRun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Gen, Implied Violence, Manipulative Peter, Peter invading people's minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWonderlandRun/pseuds/RunWonderlandRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott was an Alpha now. He could feel the bond between Scott and the Nemeton; he could feel the bond of a new pack taking over his family’s land. Peter didn’t like it. He felt like an intruder. He felt like an outsider in his family’s home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dethroned

                 In the end, it was easy to convince Cora and Derek to run. All Peter had to do was pretend to look out for them. Pretend that he cared if Kali killed his nephew and niece. When they left Beacon Hills, Peter went to find Julia. He found her by the nemeton, hoping for the tree to save her again. Peter slashed her throat and left.

                                                                                                               ------

                Peter went to the burned remains of the Hale house. He could feel his body thrumming with energy. He could feel himself getting stronger. Peter smiled and walked inside the house. His eyes landed on the splattered blood on the walls; Kate’s blood.  He sighed.

                Scott was an Alpha now. He could feel the bond between Scott and the Nemeton; he could feel the bond of a new pack taking over his family’s land. Peter didn’t like it. He felt like an intruder. He felt like an outsider in his family’s home.

                Carefully, Peter climbed up the rotting stairs. He went into his old room and carefully lifted up a floorboard by the side of his bed. He pulled out a book covered in dust. Peter cleaned the dust off as best he could and left.

                                                                                                -------

                At home, he set the book on his coffee table. He kneeled before it and placed his hands on top of the book. His heart throbbed. Peter closed his eyes.

                He did not want Scott bonded to his land. Beacon Hill’s had belong to the Hale’s since the early 1800’s and Peter would not let a boy take over. However, Peter wasn’t stupid. While he was no longer weakened, Peter could not and would not take on an Alpha without being one himself. Frowning, Peter flipped through the book, searching for the answer to his problem. When he found it, Peter grinned.

                                                                                                ------

                There was more than one way of becoming an Alpha. Most of the time, the alpha position was inherited by the most capable beta.  Peter had murdered Laura to become an alpha. If Derek had been a lone alpha when Peter came back to life, he could have stolen back his position. And then, there was Scott; a true alpha.

                Peter didn’t need to kill Scott to become an alpha. What Peter needed, was Scott’s pack.

                                                                                                -------

                His connection with Lydia was more or less intact, for which Peter was grateful. He encroached on her dreams a week after the Alpha pack left. He came to Lydia in the form of the Kanima. He came to her in the form of mirrors. Peter

 came to her as himself. Lydia woke up screaming. Her screams echoed throughout the city, piercing Stiles, Allison and Scott. Peter didn’t haunt her long. He only needed to bond her to strengthen the bond between them.

                                                                                                --------

                Peter haunted Lydia for a week before he moved onto Scott. There was no bond between them. It didn’t surprise Peter. He might have turned Scott into a werewolf but the boy was never going to be his beta. He stalked Scott for a week. He watched his interactions with Melissa. He studied how Scott dealt with his father.

                The first night, Peter came to Scott as Allison. He used the boy’s love for the hunter to establish the bond. The second night, he came to Scott as his mother and father to strengthen the bond. On the third night haunted Scott’s dreams wearing Stiles face and blood. The bond clicked into place and Peter left Scott’s mind.

                                                                                                ----------

                Kate had apologized to her niece; she never apologized to Peter, to his family. He’d been curious about Allison when he first met her. She’d been innocent and virtually untouched by her family’s morals. Peter took extra precautions when he followed Allison. He noticed her new role as the leader, and how her relationship with her father had shifted.

                He came to Allison as her aunt bathed in blood. The hunter didn’t so much as scream when she woke up. The next night, Peter woke her mother’s face. He flashes blue eyes at Allison. The girl still didn’t scream. Peter was impressed. He felt the bond slowly coming together but it was still weak. On the third night, Peter came to Allison as herself.

                Allison watched as Peter killed first Isaac, then Scott. When Peter plunged the knife into Scott’s chest, he felt the bond snap into place. He stopped. Allison woke up shaking, but without tears.

                                                                                                -------

                Stiles was his last target. Peter didn’t bother following the boy around town. All he did was sit outside the boys home. He listened to Stiles conversations with his father. He heard the boy’s erratic heartbeat. The bonds inside of him reacted to Stiles.

                He waited for a night when the sheriff would be gone. Peter slithered into Stiles dream as his father, broken and bloody. The second night, Peter crept into the boys mind wearing Scott’s face. The bond remained weak. On the last night, Peter appeared as Stiles mother. The boy woke up screaming and fell out of his bed. The bond snapped in place.

                                                                                                --------

                With the pack’s bond attached to Peter, he moved on to the next part of his plan. He waited until the full moon and went back to the nemeton. He could still smell Julia’s blood. He laid one hand in the center of the tree. It hummed beneath him. He felt the bonds flare to life. Peter smiled.

                                                                                                -------

                Lydia was the first one to show up. Her eyes were foggy and she stumbled into the clearing. Peter guided her to sit on the nemeton. To his surprise, Scott was next. His eyes were a milky red. Peter sat him down next to Lydia and waited for the others to arrive.

                Stiles arrived thirty minutes after Scott. He looked tired. His eyes looked like bruises.  Peter grabbed his arm and sat him next to Scott. He could hear the nemeton buzzing. He could feel it’s energy buzzing around them.

                _Just one more piece_ , Peter thought, _one more piece_

                Allison came an hour later. She looked like a zombie. Peter guided her next to Lydia. The humming became louder. His skin tingled. The sky above them flashed with color, and the ground beneath quaked. Peter closed his eyes and spread his arms wide, waiting—

                                                                                                --------

                “Peter?”

                Someone was calling his name. Peter groaned and tried to open his eyes but he was tired. He was so tired.

                “Wake up Peter,” someone kicked his feet, “wake up.”

                Slowly, he opened his eyes. The sky was dark . The ground was quiet.

                “There you are,” grunting, he turned his head to the side. Lydia stared back at him, “Hello Peter.”

                He blinked. Lydia smiled. Allison was standing behind her, a bow and arrow in her hands. Scott was by her side. He couldn’t see Stiles but he could feel him moving around behind him.

                “Did you really think we wouldn’t notice?” Lydia asked, her voice soft, “did you really think we wouldn’t keep an eye on you?” she leaned in closer, “did you, Peter?”

                He sighed and said nothing. He should have realized this would have happened. He should have known that the bond between Scott and the tree would ensure that nobody in the McCall pack would be harmed. Still, Peter had to try at least.

                “I was close,” he smirked, “I know I was,” Stiles came into his view. He looked at Scott before looking down at Peter, “hello Stiles.”

                The boy didn’t respond to him. Instead, he looked back up at his friend, his face pinched.

                “Scott,” he pleaded, “please,” Stiles glared at Peter. Peter grinned.

                “I can’t,” Scott shook his head and took a step back, “I can’t do this, Stiles. I know he’s dangerous but I can’t—“

                Ah, Peter thought, they were trying to get rid of him, but Scott couldn’t do it. Of course he wouldn’t. The boy still hadn’t learned that sometimes, murder was the best choice. He wondered how long it would take for Scott to learn that. He wondered if Scott would ever learn it.

                “You don’t have to,” Allis spoke up, her eyes boring into Peter’s. So much different than when he murdered Kate in front of her.

                “Allison’s right, Scott” Lydia grabbed Peter’s hair and forced his head back, exposing his throat, “you don’t have to do anything at all.”

                The young Alpha stared at his best friend. Stiles looked down at Peter. His eyes were grim btu his mouth was twisted in a smile.

                “Ok,” Scott whispered, “ok.” He looked at Peter one last time before turning around and walking away. When he reached the road, Scott started to run. Peter felt uneasy. Allison dropped her bow and arrow and took out two black daggers that gleamed silver and sat at Lydia’s right. Stiles pulled out a vial filled with a purple liquid. He sat down on Lydia’s left.

                “Scott doesn’t want to kill you,” Stiles said, playing with the vial in his hands, “even after everything, he didn’t want to kill you.”

                “His mercy will kill him one day,” Peter said. Stiles grinned.

                “it’s a good thing he has me, then.”

                “It’s just you and me Peter,” Lydia took one the dagger from Allison and the vial from Stiles. She opened the vial and spilled the liquid onto the dagger. It smelled of fur and death. It made Peter want to throw up. He tried to claw at the teenagers in front of him but he couldn’t move.

                Allison grabbed his head and held it straight. Stiles straddled his hips and held his hands down. Lydia raised the dagger above her head. Her eyes shined.

                “Just you and me,” Lydia repeated, “Just you and me.”

                She brought the dagger down.

                                                                                                -------

                There was no way Lydia could keep it at her house. Her mother would ask too many questions. Scott outright refused to take care of it. Allison said she didn’t want any part of Peter near her or her father.

                “I’ll take it,” Stiles said, “out attic’s basically empty,” he smiled, “I’ll just tell Dad that it’s a werewolf thing.”

                                                                                                -------

                Every Sunday, Lydia went the Stilinski house. Stiles waited for her out on the porch. He would smile at her and open the door. He would take Lydia to the attic and then leave.

                Smiling, Lydia grabbed the fur coat and slipped it on. She stared at herself in the mirror. She petted the coat’s snarling head, which rested over her heart. Lydia touched the sapphires Allison had sown where Peter’s eyes used to be.

                “Just you and me,” Lydia laughed, “Just you and me, Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Lydia to get back at Peter.


End file.
